Black Umbrella
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Umbrella is not dead. Deep in the Arklay mountains it still has one living sect full of scientists, soldiers and creatures that look human but are actually monsters. What is it that Black Umbrella desires to accomplish?


_Black Umbrella_

_Please enjoy my attempt at writing a Resident Evil fic. This takes place during and after RE5 and there will be characters appearing who have been called dead but let's face it this is Resident Evil and some people don't die when they should._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some OCs peppered through the story._

Chapter 1: Black Umbrella

* * *

><p>Even though it had been years Raccoon City was still nothing more than a crater in the ground. Many people had come to believe that the ground was cursed and because of that no one went anywhere near the crater yet strangely on this Blood Moon night there were two figures looking around as trying to find something. The first was a young man wearing black boots, jeans with a dark brown leather belt, dark blue shirt under a black hoodie. The young man had light brown hair and grey eyes. With him was a young woman in a dress the same color as the young man's shirt with matching heels and a gold necklace. The young woman had long blond hair that was gathered into a pony tail by a white ribbon at the base of her neck and continued down to her waist and green eyes. The young man was moving around various pieces of rubble as the young woman weaved in and out of the the various structures that still stood after the explosion. Finally the young woman sighed.<p>

"We're never going to find it. It's been years since the explosion. I should know I was here." She said in rememberence. The young man looked at her as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Lisa how did you survive two explosions? I know you're called immortal but still I doubt you could survive both the Spencer Estate explosion and the one that ended Raccoon." The young man asked with some slight worry in his eyes. Lisa walked over and kissed his forehead.

"I think Mommy was protecting me." Lisa said in a childish voice. The young man only sighed before going to an overly large piece of rubble and lifting it above his head and throwing it. "I'm always impressed with your strength Mark." Mark only laughed as he saw something and smiled.

"Pay dirt." Mark said as Lisa walked over and saw what Mark had found. What the two were looking at was a small black capsule with the Umbrella Corporation logo on it. Lisa walked over and picked it up as Mark pulled out a small communicator and placed it in his ear. "We've located the capsule. Requesting airlift back to base."

"Roger that on my way." A male voice replied on the other end of the communicator. After twenty minutes the two were airlifted out via helicopter into the Arklay mountains and soon arrived at a hidden hanger inside one of the mountains. When they got out they were greeted by a grim and scarfaced man with blond hair wearing a red beret and military gear.

"I wasn't expecting you here Jack. I thought you would still be recovering from the various surgeries done to you to make look apalling again." Mark quipped to Jack Krauser.

"Make whatever jokes you want kid I'm here on orders to verify the package." Krauser said. After his bouts with both Leon Scott Kennedy and Ada Wong, Krauser still had miraculously survived and was picked up by his real employers and had to undergo various skin grafts and other surgeries to be of use. Mark smirked but stood aside as Lisa handed over the capsule to Krauser who examined it and nodded. "I'm surprised it survived."

"I was too but at least we did find it. Now we can get that poor girl out of cryostasis and save her." Lisa said.

"I don't see why we're bothering with that minx." Mark said with disapproval dripping from every word. "I don't care if she is an Ashford we don't need her. Girl's a raging sociopath with incest going through her mind even though her pathetic and useless brother is dead."

"I agree with you there, Mark." Krauser said. "That last thing we need is a dainty little princess like her trying to order us around on missions. She'll get us killed." Lisa looked confused.

"But we are rather hard to kill. I mean I'm immortal, Krauser you survived fights with two people and an explosion, and Mark is well...he's always doing solo missions and when ever he gets back he's okay and his clothes are barely ever damaged."

"A statement truly befitting coming from you Lisa Trevor." A voice said. The trio turned to see a middle aged man wearing a brown buisness suit and a black trench coat. He had whitening black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ah! Wasn't expecting to see you." Mark said to the man who smiled at the young man. "So what is the Director of Black Umbrella doing here talking to monsters like us?" The man laughed at the joke.

"It is nice to see you well Richard." Lisa said to Richard Williams who was the Director of Black Umbrella as Mark stated and the trio's boss.

"Thank you Lisa. If only I were young again I would ask you for a date." Richard said as he smiled warmly at the immortal. Lisa giggled.

"Director you're only in your early fourties. Stop talking like you're as old as Spencer before that freak Wesker killed him." Mark said.

"How true. So then Krauser I assume they collected the correct capsule?" Richard asked.

"Yes they did. Everything checks out from what was descibed to us." Krauzer said as he handed over the capsule to Black Umbrella's director. The man looked at it before smiling.

"Good. Now Mark you will only have a day's rest before I send you to Africa." Richard said. Mark groaned in disapproval.

"Why do I have to go to Africa? What could possibly be there?" Mark complained

"Albert Wesker and Uroboros for starters." Richard said halting Mark's complaints before the young man got a dark smile on his face. "I want a sample of Uroboros but if you come across Wesker you can take care of him if you want. He's a hinderence to Black Umbrella's objectives."

"To bring the world into the light of the coming dawn." Krauser recited. "Wesker wants to saturate the world but that won't do. If everyone is the same then there's no difference in how they are normal and how they are infected."

"However if some become like us to police the normal humans then the world will become a better place and children won't have to lose their mommies and daddies." Lisa said speaking like a child. Mark nodded. The two young adults had been partners ever since Lisa joined Black Umbrella so the two had become close. Many thought the two were in love which was neither confirmed or denied because the two weren't sure.

"Just send me now." Mark said. Mark had also lost his parents but he couldn't remember who killed them or what they looked like. What Mark did know is that he would destroy them if he ever got the chance. "I can rest on the trip just send me to Africa now." Richard was actually suprised by Mark's enthuasm but was glad for it at the same time.

"Very well. Go and talk to Brad." Richard said before heading off somewhere. Mark then began to walk over to a man in a pilot's suit and noticed that Lisa was following him but decided it was best to let her. Soon Mark was right next to the man and tapped his shoulder causing the man to jump back in fear.

"Once a Chickenheart always a Chickenheart eh Vickers?" Mark asked Brad Vickers, an Raccoon S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team survivor. The man had died as result of Nemesis but he had been found by Black Umbrella opertives hidden in the U.B.C.S. and brought back and was properly revived via the T-Virus administered correctly. Now he worked for Black Umbrella as a pilot which was perhaps the only thing Brad Chickenheart Vickers was good for. "You have orders to fly me over to Africa."

"You decided to go early? I thought you would want to stay and rest?" Vickers asked confused.

"There's plenty of time to rest on the trip." Mark said. "Besides who knows what might be going on with our other sect out there." Mark said referring to Black Umbrella's cover the BSAA. Black Umbrella created the BSAA so that they could eliminate any B.O.W.s they didn't want out and about as well as gather intel on B.O.W activity throughout the world. Vickers nodded as he went over to a small state of the art jet that would get Mark to Africa in a mere eight hours. Mark then turned to face Lisa. "I better get going. The sooner I get this mission done the sooner I can get back and take a break."

"Promise me you'll be safe." Lisa said with worry evident in her voice. Mark smiled at her and nodded. "How will I know you mean your promise though?" Lisa asked. Even though she knew Mark dying was almost impossible she still worried for her partner. Mark knew this and decided to try something. He gently cupped the young woman's chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That's how you'll know." Mark said. "Because I did that I'll definately return safe and sound." Mark hopped into the jet as Vickers finished up the pre-flight start up. When the jet started to move Mark took one last look at his partner who say him looking at her and smiled.

"Your girlfriend seemed pretty worried." Vickers said from the cockpit.

"I know but I'll be okay and she isn't my girlfriend. She's my partner." Mark said to the pilot. Though he teased him all of the time Mark and Vickers got along pretty well because Mark "Didn't act like a monster." Though Vickers knew what Mark was he didn't mind so long as he wasn't reminded of what Mark wa and could possibly do. No one knew what kind of powers Mark had as being a monster like Krauser and Lisa except his abnormal strength. Mark was secretive about his powers and people feared him for being so but Vickers strangely did not. In fact it seemed like he was happier not knowing.

"If you two are only partners why do you kiss all of the time?" Vickers asked. Mark thought about what he said and realized there was a lot of cheek and forehead kissing. They weren't doing it on purpose but it was more of like the way they greeted each other.

"We just do. It's more of a greeting than anything else. We aren't romantically involved in any way." Mark replied simply.

"Do you want to be?" Vickers asked out of curiosity.

"If you want the truth...I don't know. I mean we are best friends and all but..." Mark couldn't finish his thought. He had thought a lot about if he loved Lisa or not but an answer never came and he didn't want to lose her friendship.

"I understand. Listen you should catch some sleep before we hit Africa." Mark nodded and closed his eyes. The last thing he thought about before he fell asleep was Lisa.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter and stick around for the entire series.<p> 


End file.
